


The Game

by St_Salieri



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen, Humor, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/St_Salieri/pseuds/St_Salieri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel playing badminton.  'Nuff said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game

**Author's Note:**

> For avrelia. :)

_Whack. Whack._

"Uh, Angel-cake? I've got a quick question for you, if you don't mind."

_Whack._

"Not now, Lorne. I'm pretty busy here."

"Aren't we all, boss. But I was just wondering...when did giant mutant spiders take over the lobby?"

_Whack. Whack. Thud._

"Damn it! I was almost up to ten that time!" Heavy sigh. "Okay, I'm calling a break. Harmony, can you get me a cup of otter? _Warm_ this time, please. I don't care if the microwave in the break room exploded. Go to a different floor if you have to. Sorry, Lorne. What was your question?"

"Well, I was curious about the stringy white ropes stretched across the entire room. I have the president of Pixar stopping by in half an hour to sign a new contract. I swear they're going to be the next big thing – at least if a certain warlock I know in Mergers has anything to say about it. And the lobby...well, it's a new look. One designed by crazy people, but..."

"It's a badminton net. Can't you tell?"

"Well, clearly, now that you point it out."

"Sarcasm is the last refuge of the petty, Lorne."

"If you say so, boss. Hey, is it supposed to drip mucus like that? Who made it?"

"Giant mutant spiders. Or, if you're being polite, Horthgar demons. They saw the game at last year's Olympics and kind of got obsessed with it. It's their new national sport. They're coming for a summit tomorrow and they're expecting me to play their leader. I can't risk offending them by sucking. Harmony, I said _otter!_ I swear I can taste some weasel in here. Don't think I don't notice these things!"

"Well, isn't that...special. Angel, the Horthgar do know that you're not supposed to play with an _actual_ birdy, right?"

"What? It's already dead. I'm not hurting anything."

"Friendly word of advice? Call maintenance as soon as you're done. Blood stains are a bitch to get out of the carpet. I ought to know."

"Yeah. Hey, sorry about this, Lorne. Can you just bring your guy around through the east entrance instead? I've really got to practice before my 3:00."

"Not a problem, fearless leader. Best of luck with the...hitting things."

"Thanks, buddy. Okay, Gunn, Wes, back on your feet! Rackets up! What do you think I'm paying you for? Harmony, track down Spike and tell him it's his turn."


End file.
